bones booth ramblings
by RougeLioness
Summary: Just a oneshot - trying to get rid of writers block from my other stories i know i think i get it to much 2 Read IT! Sorry i can be kinda demanding... Review Please


We base our whole lives on chance. Our decisions are usually made by thinking of both the pros and cons, thinking of the consequences that may not happen. We think of all the possible outcomes.

For Doctor Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington DC, she was constantly thinking through all the options, every possible outcome to everything she did. A gifted mind, had many burdens – and hers would never be at rest. There is one problem that she faced almost daily, her partner. Booth was kind, but strong. He was all that was good in this world, and he was like a true super hero fighting crime by her side. And they wouldn't defeat evil throughout mankind forever, but they did their part. She put worrying minds and hearts at rest, her team put faces to a victim, found out when and where and she found out how they died. Together they found out why, and he put the person on people who did it in jail. He had killed people, and one mechanical clown, she had almost been killed, and together they made a bridge between life and death. Giving the dead a voice, he had said once. And with all her smarts and all her talents she could not communicate with people, well at least not up to normal standards. So he took her hand and told her to lead with her heart, not her head he had said. And slowly catch phrases made so much more sense. And she had taught him to question things he had always accepted as the truth as a person with a very high IQ's and basic reasoning skills. And he learned how to love even if it was just in a platonic sense. She hugged him when he got scared and she promised to be there for him to hug if he ever got scared. He taught her to love "Here we are, all of us. Basically alone, separate creatures, just circling each other. All searching for the slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking "Oh, there's nobody out there for me." But all of us, we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in awhile, every once in awhile, two people meet and there's that spark. And yes, Bones, he's handsome, and she's beautiful, and maybe that's all they see at first. But making love... making love... that's when two people become one." She taught him that it was scientifically impossible, and that love was just a release of chemicals from the brain. He told her to ignore science for just this one time. The only problem is he drew a line. "Yeah, people who work in high-risk situations, they can't be involved romantically because it leads to things like what happened." But no matter what lines he draws she can't help but feel attracted to him. And maybe that's a problem, and she weighs the pros and cons of falling in love with him. She needs to make a uniformed decision if she can let her heart lead – she knows it will chose him, even though the brain does not have its own mind there for it can't chose. Pro- she can stop day dreaming about him which is starting to get really annoying and in her way of work. Con- He will leave her. Debate- he said he never would leave her. Possible outcomes - he rejects her, they decide to move forward in a romantic relationship – he is not happy, she is not happy, or both are not happy, they decide to move forward one of them gets hurt.

She never thought of the outcome of them moving forward, them both being happy. She couldn't let herself hope.

"Hey Bones, we got a new case. Are you coming?" She closed her laptop – she had been too busy thinking to be concentrating on what she was doing anyway. When she got up – he had her jacket ready to go. She had a smile on her face as he led her out – one hand at the small of her back. Maybe, just maybe they would be ok how they were and if not, they could move forward and someday they would make it in a personal romantic relationship and be ok. Maybe but for today she was happy just being his partner, his friend.


End file.
